


Roommate's Best Friend (i'm sorry about the coffee)

by darthkouhai



Series: There's Room Enough For Three [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, It's So Cliche, M/M, but thats the point, flirty jinyoung is flirty, poor youngjae trying to live his life, yugyeom is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's also no surprise that the first time he actually meets Park Jinyoung in person, is when he's walking back to the dorms with Yugyeom, a large cappuccino in his hands. He somehow, somehow manages to bump right into the man (literally) as he's turning the corner and spills his cappuccino all down the front of his shirt. He even managed to almost fall over in the process of his panic, saved only by Park Jinyoung's hands catching behind his shoulders.</p><p>He can hear Yugyeom laughing loudly behind him, and his mortification grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate's Best Friend (i'm sorry about the coffee)

It's about a week before Youngjae _finally_ meets the infamous Park Jinyoung. Dorm RA and Jaebum's best friend, Youngjae's heard all kinds of stories about the man from his friends, including Jinyoung's roommate, Yugyeom (who happens to be in Youngjae's modelling class).

So far, he's heard _quite a few_ horror stories from Yugyeom, but everyone else seems to look at Jinyoung as the Golden Boy, so it's no surprise that Youngjae's more than a little nervous to meet him. From all these conflicting stories and rumours, he's got no real clue as to what Jinyoung was like.

It's _also_ no surprise that the first time he actually meets Park Jinyoung in person, is when he's walking back to the dorms with Yugyeom, a large cappuccino in his hands. He somehow, _somehow_ manages to bump right into the man (literally) as he's turning the corner and spills his cappuccino all down the front of his shirt. He even managed to almost fall over in the process of his panic, saved only by Park Jinyoung's hands catching behind his shoulders.

Youngjae could hear Yugyeom trying to muffle his laughs behind them as his face burned.

The irony of how cliché the situation was only made Yugyeom laugh harder as mortification swallowed Youngjae whole. Jinyoung was _still_ holding Youngjae, while the younger could barely stop himself from shaking in terror as he stared into Jinyoung's equally shocked eyes.

It took a few moments before the situation caught up to Youngjae's brain and sent him pushing away from Jinyoung, apologies firing rapidly from his mouth as he bows his head in shame, "I am _so sorry_ , oh my god! I d-didn't mean to-- I know how to get the stain out, I can clean your shirt for you! I am _so_ sorry!"

He could _not_ believe he just did that.

Jinyoung laughed, surprising Youngjae, and cut off the younger with a wave of his hand, "It's alright, it's alright. Although this isn't how I pictured us meeting, Choi Youngjae. I'll take you up on that offer for the stain, though."

His cheeks burned even brighter because Jinyoung seemed to know _exactly_ who he was (probably either from Yugyeom or Jaebum, but still), and spilling cold coffee all over the front of your roommates best friend is _not_ how to get on their good side.

Honestly, he's surprised Jinyoung hadn't killed him yet (even though those rumors seemed a little _too_ farfetched, _sorry Yugyeom_.)

Yugyeom's laughter loudened in the background, seemingly unable to muffle his amusement at the sake of his hyung. He was doubled over, holding his stomach. "Oh my _god_ , Youngjae-hyung!"

Youngjae covered his flaming face, ready for the ground to swallow him up even as Jinyoung sent a deadpanned glare over to Yugyeom- it only made the youngest of the bunch laugh harder, drawing a crowd of onlookers. (possibly to witness the death of a freshman at the hands of the scary RA.)

"Let's go somewhere else, shall we?" Jinyoung muttered, smiling pleasantly at Youngjae and placing his arm around him while unceremoniously shoving Yugyeom forward, ignoring his whine.

_Oh god._

 

* * *

 

 

Jinyoung sat on the couch in Jaebum and Youngjae's dorm, a fresh shirt on his body. Jaebum wasn't back from classes yet, but Jinyoung was content in watching Youngjae try to wash the coffee stain out of his shirt. Yugyeom (thankfully), was called for a shift at work, so Youngjae was spared his teasing.

(for now)

His cheeks are still bright red in embarrassment, but after multiple apologies from himself and reassurances from Jinyoung that _"it's okay, Youngjae-ah, don't worry about it_ ," the brunet has calmed down slightly. He's still terrifyingly mortified about the whole situation (and maybe even a little scared that Jaebum won't want to associate with him anymore because of this whole incident; even though that's highly unrealistic.)

It's 20 minutes later that Youngjae gets the stain out of the older man's shirt, compressing it in a towel to soak up some of the dampness so he could return it to Jinyoung. He walks anxiously to the couch, the slightly-damp shirt folded in his hands. "A-Ah, again, I'm _really_ sorry, Jinyoung-ssi-"

"I already told you, don't worry about it," Jinyoung waves his hand, lounged comfortably on the couch as he reaches for the shirt, "And if you're _really_ adamant about making it up to me, why don't you buy me a coffee sometime so we're even?"

It's said so casually that Youngjae almost doesn't register the flirty undertone until a few (clueless) moments later, where he's sputtering and the tips of his ears are turning bright red, "W-Wha-"

 _Did he just_...?

"You can call me Hyung too, Youngjae-ah." Jinyoung winked at him playfully, a smirk quirking the corner of his plush lips.

Youngjae almost screamed right then; he's pretty sure his face is _on fire_ , but luckily the door opens before Youngjae can embarrass himself further. Jaebum walks though the door, raising his eyebrow when he sees Jinyoung on the couch and Youngjae's steaming face.

"What the hell happened?"

He's only answered by Jinyoung's laugh as Youngjae escapes to his room, the door slamming shut behind him. Jaebum turns to his best friend in question, only receiving a shrugged comment, "Your roommate's adorable, Jaebum. Let's trade."

 


End file.
